Catching Star
by Princess Sequin
Summary: Selama kamu memiliki ingatan itu, kamu bisa bersama dengan orang itu selamanya... I hope you like my story, please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuanyaa! Ketemu lagi sama Sequin ^^

Sekarang Sequin mau publish cerita baru, sebenernya ide cerita ini sudah lamaa... sekitar lebih dari setahun yang lalu, hanya saja baru ditulis sekarang...

Kalimat yang ada di summary, aku ambil dari drama Rooftop Prince. Aku suka banget sama cerita itu . salah satu inspirasi dari cerita ini juga dari drama itu.

I hope you like my story ^^ happy reading...

* * *

Raising Star

By: Princess Sequin

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

Masa anak-anak, adalah masa yang sering dibilang paling bahagia dalam hidup manusia, masa yang membuat kita tersenyum bahkan tertawa sendiri jika kita mengingatnya. Mungkin ini adalah contohnya...

"Toushiro!" seru seorang gadis manis berkucir dua, mata amethystnya menampakan kilauan, sehingga yang melihatnya pun menjadi gemas.

"Hi!" sapa lelaki yang dipanggil Toushiro itu dengan ramah, namun keramahannya itu tak berlangsung lama, karena mimik wajahnya kini menunjukan kalau dia sedang bingung, "Ruki... kenapa matamu berkilau?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Benarkah?" kini gadis itu jadi sama-sama bingung.

"Iya... jadi sangat indah... aku menyukainya..." jawab lelaki itu tersenyum, mendengar hal itu, mata amethyst dari gadis yang dipanggil Ruki itu, sudah seperti gambaran mangkuk terbalik.

* * *

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul satu, dan gadis sekolah menengah berambut raven sedang sibuk memasukan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya. Helaan nafasnya terdengar jelas ketika ia sedang menutup tasnya dengan rapat.

"Ruki, kamu udah selesai?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih, bersender di depan pintu kelas gadis yang dipanggil Ruki itu.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum, "Aku sudah selesai kok..." gadis itu tersenyum sambil beranjak berdiri menggendong tasnya, gadis itu lalu berlari kecil untuk menuju pria yang sedaritadi berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Lama sekali sih... dasar lamban..." pria itu memukul pelan gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Enak aja... kamu yang terlalu cepat!" kata gadis itu tidak mau kalah, gadis itu kini mulai berjalan untuk menuju gerbang keluar sekolahnya.

Mereka sahabat dari kecil yang sudah satu sekolah sejak sekolah dasar. Rumah mereka pun dekat, jadi tak mengherankan kalau mereka sering pulang bersama.

Pada saat pulang bersama, mereka memiliki kebiasaan, yaitu, berhenti di taman kota. Mereka biasa bermain sebentar untuk menghilangkan penat yang mereka alami di sekolah.

"Kamu membawa soda?" tanya pria itu ketika gadis di sebelahnya mengeluarkan soda dari tas sekolahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin..." gadis itu ternsenyum menyeringai, pria itu menatap wanita di sebelahnya dengan tatapan aneh, "apa kamu ingat, hari apa ini?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Jum'at kan? Dan besok libur! Senangnya!" kata gadis itu sambil mengocok-ngocok soda yang dia bawa.

"Hei! yang dikocok, nanti saat dibuka sodanya kemana-mana!" seru pria itu merebut soda yang sedang dipegang sahabatnya itu, sahabatnya menanggapi hal itu dengan sebal.

"Itu kan yang minum aku, suka-suka dong..." gadis itu merebut sodanya kembali dari pria itu, dan membuka tutupnya di hadapan pria yang masih mempertahankan soda itu.

Bruush

"Ah! Hahahaha! Kamu basah!" tawa gadis itu meledak ketika melihat pria di hadapannya tersiram soda, "Sial sekali ya kamu, padahal ini hari ulang tahunmu, musim dingin lagi, brr..." gadis itu menggoda pria yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"RU-KI-AAAAAA!" teriak pria itu sambil memejamkan mata, menandakan kalau pria itu sedang campur aduk, "SINI!"

"Weee! Kejar akuu!" gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu langsung lari tanpa arah, karena kesal, pria itu pun mengejar gadis itu.

Maka terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara mereka, setelah beberapa lama, tenaga Rukia mulai habis, dan ia pun tertangkap oleh sahabatnya.

"Toushiroo! Lepaskan aku!" kata Rukia dengan terengah-engah. Pria yang dipanggil Toushiro itu pun berkata dengan puas, "Hahaha... aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Rukia... sebelum kamu memberikan hadiahku..."

"Hadiahmu di rumah, masa kamu membiarkanku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini..." kata Rukia tertawa geli, mengingat Toushiro menangkapnya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang, mana bisa ia pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu, jalan pun sulit, pasti jadi perhatian orang banyak.

"Aku tidak peduli..." jawab Toushiro seenaknya. Rukia pun membalikan badannya dan menjitak pelan kepala Toushiro.

"Kamu ini... kekanak-kanakan sekali..." kata Rukia sambil cemberut, sedangkan Toushiro menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Apa tidak boleh? Seseorang menjadi kekanak-kanakan di hari ulang tahunnya?"

"Enggak boleh."

"Peraturan dari mana itu?"

"Aku baru saja membuatnya..."

"Kamu curang!"

"Kamu yang curang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... karena..."

"Kamu kehabisan kata-kata!"

Perdebatan singkat pun selesai, dan semuanya diam di tempat, jika dilihat dari sisi pandang orang lain, Toushiro dan Rukia mungkin sudah seperti orang yang berpacaran, karena mereka kini tengah berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Hmm... Rukia..." Toushiro mulai menjauhkan diri dari sahabatnya itu, "Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Kata-kata Toushiro memang begitu cepat jika didengar, hanya saja, Rukia bisa mengerti perkataan yang kini membuatnya membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku tahu, mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagimu..." kata Toushiro ketika melihat ekspresi Rukia yang tidak meyakinkan.

Rukia langsung memeluk Toushiro dengan erat, "Kenapa kamu ragu?" tanyanya dengan lirih, "aku mau..."

"Kamu takut aku tolak yaa?" Rukia mulai menggoda pria yang berstatus sebagai pacaranya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, melihatmu bermata seperti itu, sudah seperti kucing yang mau menangis, aku tidak mau kamu menangis..." kata Toushiro yang malah gantian matanya terlihat kosong.

"Kamu ini mencari masalah hah?!" seru Rukia sebal, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk melepaskan tonjokannya pada Toushiro.

"Terima kasiiih..." Toushiro kini memeluk Rukia dengan erat, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang sekali, sedangkan Rukia yang dipeluknya hanyalah tersenyum.

* * *

Bandara Narita terasa ramai, karena hari kelulusan telah tiba, orang-orang yang mau berlibur maupun meneruskan sekolahnya tengah menunggu di ruang tunggu keberangkatan menuju Amerika.

"Sebentar lagi pesawatku akan berangkat..." gumam seorang lelaki sambil memandangi kopernya.

"Hmm... sepertinya juga aku harus pergi... take care ya Shiro..." kata seorang gadis di sebelahnya dengan wajah ceria, namun dibaliki keceriaannya sang lelaki tau kalau gadis dihadapannya tidak seceria wajahnya saat ini.

"Ada pesan Rukii?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Shiro itu dengan senyuman singkatnya.

"Selalu ingat janjimu... dan jangan pernah menyerah meraih cita-citamu... kamu harus janji, kalau kamu akan kembali sebagai bintang dunia..." kata gadis yang dipanggil Ruki itu menyeka air yang sudah mengambang di matanya.

"Aku janji..." Shiro menunjukan jari kelingkingnya, pertanda kalau ia benar-benar berjanji, sang gadis pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Shiro.

Tak lama, gadis itu pun melepaskan kelingkingnya dan menghela nafas, melangkah berat menuju jalan keluar ruangan.

"Ruki! Tunggu!" teriak Shiro pada gadis yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu, gadis itu pun menengok dan melihat kalau pria yang memanggilnya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Simpan ini..." dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku kotaknya, dan menarik tangan Ruki untuk memegang kotak yang diberikannya.

"Apa ini Shiro?" tanya Ruki menatap Shiro dengan bingung, Shiro yang ditatapnya pun tersenyum.

"Untuk koneksi kita berdua... aku juga punya... awas lho! Jangan sampai hilang, clumsy girl!" Shiro mengacak kecil rambut Ruki.

"Akan kubuka dirumah..." Ruki tersenyum, "take care..." dia pun keluar dari ruang tunggu itu.

To be continue...

* * *

Bagaimana pendapat kalian soal chapter pertama inii?

Mudah-mudahan kalian sukaa yaa... Kirimkan saran dan komentar para reader di kotak review yaa, terima kasiih...

Salam dari Sequin :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi semuanya . ketemu lagi sama Sequin... Sequin update lagi, dan bagi umat yang merayakannya Sequin mengucapkan selamat hari jumat agung ^^

Sequin juga mengucapkan selamat, bagi kakak kelas dan adik kelas yang baru saja selesai ujian nasional, Sequin harap kalian mendapat hasil yang terbaik... dan semuanya dapat masuk ke sekolah yang diinginkan... amin :)

Sequin langsung aja yaa ke ceritanya, I hope you like it, enjoy ^^

* * *

Raising Star

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

By: Princess Sequin

* * *

Desember yang panas di Australia, orang-orang yang berada disana memang kebanyakan memutuskan untuk berdiam di rumahnya untuk berteduh dari teriknya matahari. Namun hal itu berbeda dengan seorang Kuchiki Rukia, panasnya matahari sama sekali tidak menghalanginya untuk mengambil gambar di Hyde Park.

Menurutnya, berdiam di rumah sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan letak matahari yang sedang bersahabat. Yah! Walaupun sebenarnya dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen.

"Ayo kesini burung manis..." bisiknya dengan nada yang menggoda, jari-jari tangan kirinya mengisyaratkan agar burung yang dibujuknya mendekat, namun, bukannya mendekat, burung itu malah menjauh dari Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas melihat burung yang kini berjalan menjauhinya, "Ini terlalu sulit..." keluhnya sambil mengelap peluh yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Semangat Rukia..." serunya pada dirinya sendiri, matanya terlihat berbinar dan tangannya mengepal tanda ia telah bertekat kuat.

Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang gadis mungil yang berasal dari Jepang dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di negeri kangguru, cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang photographer handal seperti kakeknya. Walaupun di Jepang, Rukia adalah seorang yang cukup berada, namun, Rukia tidak suka hidup manja. Pada kenyataanya, ayahnya hanya membiayai kuliah dan apartemen yang kini Rukia tinggali, sedangkan yang lain, Rukia bekerja sambilan di tempat rekan ayahnya, sebagai photographer.

* * *

"Rukia kamu mendapat tugas baru..." kata atasan Rukia, Kisuke Urahara dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar. Rukia sedikit heran dengan ekspresi rekan ayahnya saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Masuk ruangan bos, dengan sambutan senyum yang menurutnya menakutkan.

Mengetahui ekspresi Rukia, Urahara langsung mengeluarkan kipas kesayangannya, dan mengibaskan kipas itu di depan wajahnya, "Kuchiki Rukia..." Urahara memperlambat kata-katanya agar terlihat misterius, "kamu akan mengambil gambar artis AMERICA!" suara Urahara kini membahana, terlebih saat menyebut satu kata terakhir itu.

Pelipis Rukia yang tadinya tegang menjadi rileks, mulutnya yang tadinya tertutup menjadi terbuka tanda ketidakpercayaannya, "Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Rukia dengan tidak yakin.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro... dia tadinya dari Jepang lho..." jawab Urahara sambil mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

Ruka terdiam mendengar jawaban dari bosnya, matanya kini terlihat sendu, dan tangannya dilipat ke atas untuk menopang dagunya.

"Apa ada Rukia? Dia itu idola masa kini, apa kamu tidak senang?" tanya Urahara ketika melihat ekspresi Rukia yang terlihat tidak senang, Rukia hanya menatap Urahara dengan tatapan sendunya dan menghela nafas.

"Paman, bisakah paman memilih artis lain?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang lemas, melihat itu Urahara makin bingung dengan karyawan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya ini.

"Sepertinya nggak bisa deh, karena agen artis itu sendiri yang memilihmu, bukan aku... memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Urahara penasaran.

"Aah! Aku nggak mau paman! Pokoknya nggak mau!" rengek Rukia, yang kini beranjak keluar dari ruangan bosnya.

Urahara yang gagal 'ngepoin' Rukia hanya menatap pintu yang sudah ditutup Rukia dengan tatapan bingung, "aku jadi penasaran..." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

"Ah! Kenapa sih harus dia?!" Rukia membanting pensil yang sedang dipegangnya dengan kasar. Pensil itu pun langsung terbelah dua, memang, itu hanyalah pensil murahan, yang Rukia beli pada saat ia dalam keadaan darurat.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Renji yang berada di seberangnya, Renji yang benama lengkap Renji Urahara ini adalah teman baik dari Rukia, dia merupakan anak dari Kisuke Urahara, dan bekerja di kantor ayahnya sebagai ketua divisi photography.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro..." jawab Rukia dengan kesal duduk di kursinya.

"Dia? Kenapa? Dia menghubungimu lagi?" tanya Renji makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia.

"Agensinya memilihku!" Rukia menghela nafas, berusaha mengatur emosinya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seperti menahan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Bagus dong... eh..." Renji terlihat mengembalikan kata-katanya karena melihat Rukia menunduk, "maaf..."

"Kenapa harus dia sih..." gumam Rukia menghapus air mata yang mulai sedikit mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Aah! Rukii... jangan nangiis..." kini Renji menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang menunduk, "coba kamu pikir positifnya, ini kesempatan besarmu Ruki, aku tahu, kamu sebenarnya merindukannya kan?"

"Tapi..." nada bicara Rukia terdengar makin lemas.

"Ah! Aku akan membantumu!" seru Renji bersemangat, ia baru mendapatkan ide setelah melihat sahabatnya melemas, "bagaimana kalau kamu menyamar?"

"Menyamar?!" mata Rukia terbelalak. Dari mana sahabatnya mendapatkan ide seperti itu.

"Iya, kamu tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu menyuportmu... yang kamu butuhkan saat ini adalah... pengendalian perasaan..." Renji berkata dengan lembut, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sudah seperti instruktur yoga yang menyuruh muridnya untuk rileks... ok! Dia sudah mirip seperti ayahnya sekarang.

* * *

Rukia benar-benar diubah total oleh Renji, matanya kini menggunakan kontak lensa berwarna hijau emerald, poninya pun telah diubah menjadi poni lurus, bukan miring lagi. Style Rukia yang biasanya tomboy, kini menjadi classy. Jika orang melihatnya, seperti bukan Rukia saja...

"Ayah!" sapa Renji ketika memasuki ruangan ayahnya bersama Rukia, Kisuke yang sedang mengerjakan berkas langsung mendelik ke arah dua orang yang kini berada di ambang pintu ruangannya.

"Kamu membawa siapa Renji? Apa dia pacarmu?" kata Kisuke dengan senyuman ramahnya, menandakan kalau dia menyambut Renji dan Rukia dengan hangat.

"Dia Rukia ayah, ayah tidak menyadarinya?" heran Renji sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa, begitu juga Rukia. Dia tidak menyangka, apa perubahan Rukia sebesar itu.

"Hah?! Rukia? Ada angin apa kamu jadi seperti ini?" seru Kisuke kaget, dia menghampiri Rukia yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ini idenya, begitu risih... mataku terasa tebal, poniku sudah tidak bisa dimainkan, dan bajuku kini, terlalu formal..." gerutu Rukia.

"Tapi kamu jadi terlihat cantik..." kata Kisuke, Rukia terlihat sedikit ngeri dengan Kisuke, karena Kisuke kini menatapnya dengan tatapan om-om mesum.

"Jadi, aku disini adalah perantara, Rukia mau menerima tawaran artis America itu... dengan syarat... aku harus ikut dengannya..." Renji mulai berbicara untuk mengalihkan tatapan ayahnya terhadap Rukia.

"Apa rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan dari ayah?" Kisuke menatap Renji dengan tatapan menyelidik, "kemarin Rukia menolak keras, sekarang dia mau... ini aneh!"

"Sudahlah, mana kontraknya? Kapan kita bisa mulai?" Renji menghiraukan kata-kata ayahnya, ayahnya berjalan ke mejanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya kepada Rukia dan Renji sampai.

DUK

"Matanya ayah..." seru Renji sambil menahan tawa melihat ayahnya menabrak meja kerjanya sendiri. Rukia pun terlihat menahan tawa oleh karena itu.

Kisuke hanya tertawa menyeringai dan mengambil berkas yang dimaksud.

Rukia pun akhirnya menandatangi surat itu. Pekerjaan yang akan membuat namanya melesat itu dimulai sore harinya di pantai Manly, jadi pada saat itu juga Rukia dan Renji pergi ke pantai Manly dengan kapal feri.

* * *

"Ternyata, aku bukan photographer utama... pantas saja, kontrak dengan pengumpulan waktu sedekat itu diterima..." Rukia menyeret jalannya dengan malas. Mereka sudah sampai di pantai Manly, karena waktu pemotretan masih setengah jam, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

"Tapi namamu tetap akan ditulis Ruki... untuk menjadi terkenal harus ada perjuangannya dulu dong..." kata Renji sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Rukia.

"Hei, kalian photographer baru itu ya..." kata seseorang berambut ikal yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka. Mereka pun menjawa pertanyaan itu dengan menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Namaku Matsumoto, kami sudah menunggu kalian, ada pemajuan jadwal untuk pengenalan crew baru... ayo!" wanita itu mulai berjalan ke arah pantai, sedangkan Rukia dan Renji hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan mereka dan menemukan beberapa artis terkenal sedang duduk sambil melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Perhatian semuanya, kedua orang ini adalah photographer kitaa!" suara lantang Matsumoto langsung mengalihkan orang-orang disana dari pekerjaan mereka, "gadis cantik ini bernama..."

"Lucia, kalian bisa memanggilku Lucy saja..." Rukia tersenyum canggung, nyaris saja Matsumoto menyebutkan namanya.

"Oh, baiklah, dan dia... dan yang sebelahnya adalah Abarai Renji... ayo semua, bersiap untuk pemotretan!"

Rukia dan Renji mengikuti Matsumoto, sekilas Rukia melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang fokus terhadap handphonenya, jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang karenanya, namun Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Pemotretan berlangsung selama dua jam, karena background yang diambil adalah saat-saat sebelum sun set. Pada saat pemotretan, Renji terus mendampingi Rukia, sering terlihat dimana Rukia tidak fokus terhadap pekerjaannya dan di saat inilah Renji membantu Rukia.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya... besok... photographer utama akan datang... jadi kuharap... kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik..." kata Matsumoto ketika Renji dan Rukia berpamitan.

Rukia dan Renji pun mengangguk mendengar pernyataan dari Matsumoto, "Sampai jumpa..." seru mereka bersamaan. Matsumoto pun hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Nona photographer!" terdengar dari belakang suara teriakan yang sebenarnya Rukia kenali sebagai suara Hitsugaya. Rukia membeku di tempat, dia tidak tahu harus apa sekarang... mengetetahui Rukia yang seperti itu Renji pun memberikan bisikan, "Ingat... saat ini kamu bukanlah Rukia, tapi Lucia, orang yang tidak pernah bertemu seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, sekalipun..."

Rukia menarik nafasnya dengan perlahan dan mengangguk untuk menanggapi kata-kata Renji, dia membalikan badannya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Boleh aku meminta waktumu? Cukup lama sih... tapi hanya berdua..." kata-kata Toushiro yang begitu spontan sungguh membuat Rukia kaget, tatapan mata Toushiro seakan menghipnotis Rukia untuk mengingat kembali masa lalunya saat pertama kali mendengar kabar itu...

To be Continue

* * *

Yeiiy, chapter ini aku suka, aku harap kalian suka yaa...

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah review cerita Sequin chapter pertama ^^ Ini balasan reviewnya yaa...

**Darriesk**: Okee, ini lanjutannyaa ^^

**Rin**: Haaii Rin, salam kenal juga yaa ^^ iyaa cerita ini multichap, dan ini lanjutannyaa :)

**Snow**: Yeeiy, aku juga ikut seneng kalau kamu seneng baca cerita aku ^^ hehehe... kita lihat nanti kelanjutannya gimana yaa... :D

Sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah review cerita Sequin, I hope you enjoy reading my story, kirimkan saran dan komentar kalian di kotak review yaa ^^

Salam dari Sequin :)


	3. Chapter 3

Haiii, ketemu lagi sama Sequiin :)

Hah, sebulan ini adalah bulan yang melelahkan bagi sequin, kenapa? Karena sebulan ini Sequin ulangan terus setiap hari, kecuali hari jumat di minggu kedua sih… Dua minggu pertama hujan ulangan karena mau ulangan umum, dua minggu selanjutnya ulangan umum :') Besok hari ketigaku ulangan umum, wish me luck yaa .

Sequin udah update nih, sekarang fokus ceritanya mengarah pada flashbacknya Rukia… Selamat membacaa :)

I hope you enjoy reading my story :) happy reading...

* * *

Catching Star

By: Princess Sequin

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

FLASHBACK

Pagi yang cukup cerah di kota Karakura, burung-burung berkicauan, dan bunga-bunga terlihat tersenyum, karena embun pagi yang mengajak mereka bermain.

Namun keadaan pagi itu tidak sama seperti keadaan seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang berada di kamarnya. Dengan rasa kekecewaan, ia memasuki kamarnya, dan melepar majalah yang dipegangnya dengan kasar ke sembarang arah, menutupi tulisan yang bertuliskan, "HITSUGAYA DAN HINAMORI MERESMIKAN HUBUNGANNYA PADA KONFRENSI PERS"

Ia memerosotkan dirinya di pintu kamarnya, dan dengan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir, ia menekuk kaki dan terus terisak.

"Shiro... kamu jahat!" lirihnya dengan suara serak, "Apa ini yang disebut menepati janji..."

* * *

Sudah lima hari penuh Rukia mengurung diri di kamarnya, posisinya saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan posisinya lima hari yang lalu, bedanya, kalau lima hari yang lalu ia duduk termenung di belakang pintu kamarnya, tapi kini ia duduk termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tampak begitu menyedihkan, waktu tidurnya sangatlah sedikit lima hari ini, setiap bangun tidur, air matanya pasti mengalir karena perasaan yang kini sedang dirasakan.

Makan pun sangatlah sedikit, para pelayan memang diijinkan masuk olehnya, tapi makanan yang diberikan oleh para pelayannya hanya dimakan sesendok dua sendok. Minum pun kalau dihitung-hitung hanya satu setengah gelas per harinya.

Handphonenya mati, sehingga tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat mengetahui keadaannya kecuali para pelayan di rumahnya.

Tubuh Rukia sudah lemas tapi tak mengaku. Pelayannya sangat khawatir, tapi apa yang bisa mereka perbuat, mereka hanyalah pelayan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas di kuping Rukia, namun seperti biasa, dia seakan tuli, Rukia tidak menanggapi ketukan pintu itu.

Akhirnya pintu yang tadi diketuk pun terbuka dengan perlahan, menampakan wajah seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, salah satu sahabatnya pada waktu SMA. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Rukia, sedangkan seakan buta, Rukia tidak memperdulikan sahabatnya itu.

"Rukia..." Ichigo menyalakan lampu kamar Rukia yang mati dan menghampiri Rukia. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Rukia dan merangkul Rukia secara perlahan, dia merasa merangkul sesuatu yang ringkih, "kamu... tampak begitu menyedihkan..." lirihnya.

Rukia tetap tidak menjawab, bahkan ia berusaha dengan perlahan melepaskan rangkulan sahabatnya, Ichigo mengerti perasaan Rukia saat ini, pasti sangatlah sulit baginya untuk menerima ini.

"Dari kemarin, aku menghubungimu... tapi tidak ada jawaban..." kata Ichigo, "pada saat berita itu keluar dan merebah luas, aku begitu khawatir. Hingga akhirnya hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu... tubuhmu... terasa sangat ringkih Rukia..."

Suara tangisan yang tersedu-sedu mulai terdengar di kuping Ichigo, ia tahu itu suara Rukia yang mengeluarkan air matanya kembali. Jujur saja, Ichigo sangat bingung saat ini, melihat sahabatnya yang menangis walaupun ia tahu sebab dari tangisan itu.

"Rukia..." Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia dan mengelus puncak kepala Rukia dengan perlahan. Rukia akhirnya memberikan reaksi, Rukia membalas genggaman tangan Ichigo, dengan saat erat, seperti takut akan jurang yang sangat dalam.

"Mau ikut denganku? Setidaknya, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu dapat merasa lebih baik..." tanya Ichigo, Rukia terdiam, sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan jawab kepada Ichigo, tetapi tatapan matanya terlihat kosong seperti tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Rukia pun mengangguk, Ichigo tersenyum dan berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Rukia, "aku tahu... tidak makan lima hari pasti membuatmu tidak mudah untuk berjalan kan?" Rukia pun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Ichigo, dan Ichigo pun mulai menggendong Rukia menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Selama perjalanan Rukia hanya diam, dia tidak berpikir macam-macam pada saat menerima tawaran sahabatnya ini, yang dia pikirkan adalah, dia ingin menghirup udara luar yang terakhir dia hirup lima hari yang lalu.

Ichigo memberhentikan mobilnya di villa milik keluarga Kurosaki, Rukia menerka-nerka alasan Ichigo mengajaknya ke tempat ini, dan menurut pemikirannya saat ini, mungkin itu karena dirinya yang pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai taman villa itu yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah itu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Ichigo kembali menggendong Rukia, menuju taman yang menjadi alasan Rukia untuk menyukai villa ini. Disana terdapat meja dan tempat duduk di tengah-tengah taman, sehingga Ichigo pun mendudukan Rukia di salah satu kursi disana.

"Tunggu ya..." Ichigo pergi ke dalam untuk meminta makanan kepada pelayan yang ada di sana, dan setelah itu kembali. Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia yang terlihat lebih baik, matanya kini terpejam menikmati angin pegunungan yang sejuk, wajahnya pun terlihat lebih rileks, seperti orang yang sedang tidak memiliki masalah.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo perlahan, Rukia yang mendengar itu pun menoleh kepada Ichigo dan tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih Ichigo...maaf... aku telah membuatmu khawatir..." Rukia mulai membuka suaranya yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Itu bukan salahmu... wajar kan, jika orang yang menyayangimu khawatir... apalagi melihat keadaanmu yang seperti kucing yang baru saja tercebur ke sungai... hahaha..." kata Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang Rukia.

Rukia menatap sahabatnya dengan sebal, apa katanya? Kucing yang baru saja tercebur ke sungai? Ya... memang keadaannya sedang sangat berantakan, tetapi apakah sampai seburuk itu? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Baru saja aku berterimakasih padamu Ichigo, kamu begitu menyebalkan..." kata Rukia menekuk bibirnya kebawah secara maksimal, hal itu sontak membuat Ichigo tertawa lebih terbahak-bahak, namun di samping itu, Ichigo merasa tenang, karena Rukia mulai memiliki nada pada suara yang dikeluarkannya, "Jangan tertawa! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" Rukia berusaha membentak namun tenaganya tidak sekuat itu.

"Habisnya... wajahmu yang seperti itu... sangat lucu... hahaha..." selagi Ichigo menertawai Rukia, pelayan villa pun datang membawa makanan yang telah dipesan oleh majikannya.

"Haha... letakan saja disini... terima kasih ya..." kata Ichigo di tengah ketawanya. Pelayan pun meletakan makanan itu dan pergi.

"Pancake..." Rukia terlihat terkesima pada makanan yang terpampang di hadapannya, bukan karena ia belum pernah melihat makanan di hadapannya, tetapi karena pancake ada makanan kesukaanya.

"Makanlah..." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum kepada Rukia. Entah kenapa senyum bahagia tidak bisa dilepaskan dari bibirnya ketika melihat Rukia yang seperti itu.

"Kamu nggak makan?" tanya Rukia dengan ragu, Ichigo menggeleng, "kenapa? Lebih baik kamu memakan makanan ini..." Rukia menyodorkan piring yang ada di hadapannya kepada Ichigo.

"Mereka kan membuatkan ini untukmu Rukia..." Ichigo menyodorkan piring itu kembali kepada Rukia.

"Lagipula... aku tidak terlalu lapar..." kata Rukia menyodorkan lagi makanan itu pada Ichigo.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Rukia... kamu saja sudah tidak makan selama lima hari... mana mungkin tidak lapar?" lagi-lagi Ichigo menyodorkan piring itu kepada Rukia.

"Kalau begini tidak akan ada akhirnya..." Rukia menghela nafas, ia tahu kekeraskepalaannya, dan ia juga tahu kekeraskepalaan sahabatnya, jadi jika dibenturkan, tidak akan ada hasilnya. Biasanya... kalau sedang seperti ini, Hitsugaya yang... ah... ingatan itu lagi.

Rukia terdiam dan matanya kembali terlihat kosong, menyadari hal itu Ichigo langsung membuka suara, "Bagaimana kalau kita memakannya bersama-sama?"

"Aku sedang benar-benar tidak lapar Ichigo..." suara Rukia kembali kehilangan nadanya.

"Dari antara kita... tidak ada yang tahu... tapi aku yakin, dia pasti punya alasan yang dapat kita terima, kamu tahu kan? Dia tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu begitu saja..." kata Ichigo mengelus lembut rambut panjang Rukia, dan Rukia menunduk membendung air matanya yang sudah ingin keluar... lagi...

"Tadinya besok... aku akan ke Amerika... aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan sebagai photographer disana... sekalian... aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku" Ichigo menghela nafas, jujur saja, Ichigo sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan hal ini, tetapi dia rasa, lambat laun Rukia pasti akan mengetahuinya, dan dari yang dia tahu... jika Rukia mengetahui ini belakangan, Rukia pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah, Ichigo tidak mau hal itu terjadi... "tapi sepertinya aku akan menundanya... mendengar kabar itu... dan keadaanmu yang seperti ini... aku tidak sanggup meninggalkanmu..."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, "Jangan..." Rukia menatap Ichigo sambil menggeleng, sesuai dugaan, Rukia melarang Ichigo untuk tetap disini, terlihat jelas air mata yang sudah membendung di mata Rukia menetes dengan lancarnya melalui pipi manisnya, "kejarlah mimpimu... kamu tahu kan aku tidak selemah itu..."

"Aku tahu... tapi keadaanmu yang seperti ini... membuatku tidak percaya kalau kamu bisa serapuh ini..." kata Ichigo, Rukia memegang tangan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau menghambat cita-citamu Ichigo..." lirih Rukia, "kamu tahu... aku hanya butuh waktu..." Rukia tersenyum miris.

Inilah salah satu hal yang selalu Ichigo tanyakan dalam hatinya, dia sedang hancur, hatinya labil, dan perasaannya sensitif, tetapi dia malah memikirkan orang lain, maksud Ichigo, dia masih sempat memikirkan orang lain.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku belum punya..." jawab Rukia menggeleng lemah, "tapi kamu jangan khawatir... sebentar lagi, aku pasti mempunyai rencana itu..."

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Rukia dengan lembut. Ia tahu, sahabatnya ini bisa dipercaya, "Aku sekarang lebih tenang, ayo... habiskan makananmu..." dan Rukia pun kembali menghabiskan makanannya.

To be continue

* * *

Selesailah bab inii, makasiih yaa yang udah review cerita aku di chapter selanjutnya, sekarang saatnya Sequin membalas review yang ada:

Rin: Iyaa, namanya diganti Luciaa, hehe… ini udah update :D

Snow: Yeiiy, makasih Snow udah suka cerita Sequin, makasih juga yaa semangatnya ^^ untuk pertanyaan Snow, mungkin disini akan menjadi jawaban yang lebih jelas :)

Makasiih banyak yaa, yang udah review ceritaku, maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan, aku harap kalian mau memberikan komentar kalian terhadap ceritaa ini dengan memberikan review ^^

Salam dari Sequin :)


End file.
